fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: The Drama Wars
Chris: Hey there all you groovy looking but not as groovy looking as me even though they wish they were viewers. Sorry about the delay. Bloo accidentally threw a ping-pong ball at the satellite and it took out the signal. Starfire had a couple days to get it out. And trust me, it was very big. Dexter thought it would be cool to invent one. Mac and Bloo tested it out. Now back to the show. (In the morning) (Everyone but Izzy, Bloo, and Cream are at the mess hall) Blossom: That's weird. Where are Izzy, Bloo, and Cream? Izzy: You'll never get me alive Bloo! Bloo: We'll see about that. Cream: Got you two! (starts to shoot at Bloo and Izzy) Izzy: You'll never get me Cream. Gwen: When will this ever stop? Trent: They've been doing this ever since the ping-pong incident. (giant ship lands at the entrance of the mess hall) Chris: I didn't order this to be here. Anyhow, here are our guest stars. Well, one of them. Where's the other? Punk Puppy3: Hey guys. (sky diving off a plane) Stewie: Izzy! (pulls out soap attached to a detector) It's been a long time now since we last fought. Izzy: Stewie? (shoots dart at him) What are doing here you two timing backstabbing traitor who leaves someone behind on the biggest scam ever? Asoka: Silence, listen I need someone to help me. (sees Izzy, Bloo, and Cream with dart guns) You three are perfect. Bloo: Me? Izzy: Me? Cream: Me? Asoka: Yes, you. Punk Puppy3: (lands face down on roof) I'm okay. Chris: Whoa there alien girl, you can't take my campers without permission. Asoka: Here's my permission. (pulls out light saber) Chris: Good to go. Asoka: Come on. Izzy: Okay. Cream: I don't wanna be rude. Bloo: Awesome! Izzy: If it's gonna get away from Stewie, it's good. What's the mission? Asoka: Fight droids, fly through space, all that stuff. Stewie: What's this? Fight droids? Fly through space? All that stuff? I'll shall join this agenda secretly. I'm a bad baby. (big ship leaves) Chris: Hey, where's the other guest star? Oh well. I'm calling a back up guest star. (gold apple falls from the sky) Mandy: A golden apple with a "K" on it? It can't be. Not her. Eris: Well, of course it is. It's me. (Eris pops out of golden apple) Chris: Well, today's challenge is a scavenger hunt, courtesy of Tails, Robin, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the mistake making Numbuh Two. I forget to introduce you to the godess of discord and chaos named Eris. I meet her at the grocery store. Isle 12. Numbuh Two: Why pick on me? Chris: You make mistakes. A lot. Gwen (whispers to Dexter): She's goona be more trouble than Hyp. Dexter: I hear ya. Where's that Kung Fu fighting skunk? Chris: You'll see. Hehehehehehehehehehehe. He'll appear soon. Eris: Oh, look at all these contestants. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. Wrong. Chris: There were three more, but they were whoosed away by an alien girl. CC: Gwen: Now he tells her. Eris: And by the way, you look totally hideous with that headband on. (talks off headband and Leshawna's hair gets puffy and turns into an afro) CC: Guido: Hello? I'm stuck on this island trapped in a stall. Starfire: Do you hear something? Gwen: (opens the stall door) Guido? What are still doing here? Guido: That Mandy girl trapped me in there. Mandy: It worked until now. Frankie: Someone get a boat for Guido. Chris: On it. Guido: Oh, thank you. Leshawna: Give me back my hair band. Eris: No, you look hideous with it on. Punk Puppy3: Hi, I'm Punk Puppy3. What's yours? Huh? I helped Chris out with the show and got to be on this episode as a reward. (AT SPACESHIP) Bloo: So the enemies are the Separatists? Asoka: Yes, and by the way, here's my master Anakin and his former master Obi-Wan. Anakin: Hey Snips, I don't think they're Jedi material. Cream: Why aren't some of us not JedI material? Obi-Wan: For starters, that rabbit is the senator of Earth. Cream: Me? Anakin: Yes, and the two are just psychos. Izzy and Bloo: Hey, not true! Obi-Wan: That is true, but I think a little training, they can be JedI material. Anakin: As you wish. (BACK AT TDC) Chris: Are you all ready? (point gun up at the sky) Go. (shoots it and helicoptor crashes while everyone runs in different directions ignoring the crash) These guns have no luck. CC: Mac: I'm good at finding things. I used to have this competition in the 1st grade and I managed to win fair and square. Starfire: So, Leshawna, where do you think the items are? Leshawna: I don't know. Ask drama queen over there. Starfire: May I ask why you so stuck of the up? Eris: Well, I was modeling for this motorcycle magazine and they told me I had to be more stuck up and less hot. See look. (shows magazine cover with Eris on it) Leshawna: Okay, we don't care bout your stupid magazine. (BACK AT JEDI HEADQUARTERS) Anakin: We heard Ventress and Count Doku recruited a new member called Darth Stewart. Cream: So you're saying I have to help you with this major war strategy? Izzy: Whoa, did you say Darth Stewart? Asoka: That's right Izzy. He just joined with the enemy a couple of minutes ago, and he stole one of our ships. Izzy: Oh no. It's Stewie. He must've snuck on one of the ships. Obi-Wan: Okay, Here's the plan, Asoka, Anakin, Bloo, and Izzy will go down and infilltrait the base with clones. Me and Senator Rabbit will stay here for protection. (Asoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin leave the room for a little) Izzy: Hey, when are you going to tell them you're not a senator? Cream: I don't know, I don't think I'll tell for a little while longer. He wouldn't believe I'm not a senator anyway. Jar Jar: Hello, mesa Jar Jar. Annie told me to watch over thisa senator. I'm guessing yousa the senator? Cream: Yup. Come on, I'll tell why I got this job. Izzy: Well we have to go. Bloo: See ya later senator rabbit. (back on island) Mac: Found the three eyed frog. Numbuh Five: Got the sixty sided dice. Trent: A found a wheel for a train. I think reminds me of something. Gwen: Guys, here's the truth about Trent's obsession. It's during his childhood. Before his grandfather died he gave him a toy train and one of the ten wheel's fell off. His mom then said that nine would be his lucky number from now on. Mac: That's so sad. (BACK AT WAR) Asoka: We're about to face some you guys. Anakin: Now, get the other Jedi. Obi-Wan: Me and the senator will make sure everything is protected. Bloo: Now? This is gonna be cool. Anakin: Not really. Stewie: Prepare to die. Asoka: ATTACK! (Back at camp) Mac: What's taking Bloo so long? Chris: Maybe they're…. Mac: Don't. Gwen: Do you always think negative? Chris: Not really. By the way times up. Coco: Cocococococo? (You mean I didn't notice it started?) Chris: You didn't know it started? How come? Coco: Cocococococo. (I was wearing ear plugs) Mac: But you don't have ears. (giant ship lands and everyone walks out) Asoka: The mission was a success. Anakin: Make surer your senator knows what she is doing next time. Cream: I will. Stewie: Owwwwwww, what happened? Obi-Wan: It's a long story. Bloo: What about me, Izzy, and Cream? Chris: You three and Raven win invinsibility, because you saved the planets and she found the most valueables. Anakin: See you all soon. (he, Jar Jar, Obi-Wan, and Asoka walk back on ship and it takes off) Eris: Me and those two will be going now. Punk Puppy3: Bye everyone. Stewie: Why am I here? (AT BONFIRE) Chris: Well, since Coco didn't really notice the game, Leshawna gets the final cookie. Leshawna: Good thing. Plus I was able to get my hair band back where belongs. (AT DOCK) (Everyone waves good bye to Coco as she leaves) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction